


Baby Makes Three

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh tells Owen that she's pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Baby Makes Three  
> Pairing: Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Tosh tells Owen that she's pregnant  
> Notes: Prompt was Torchwood, Owen Harper, "All I know about dads is that my mum told me mine left soon as he found out about me."  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

She’s smiling at me reassuringly. “Owen, you’re a great doctor, sarcastic bedside manner but I know you care about people. You’ll be a good father.”

I can tell she means it but I’m not ready for this, "all I know about dads is that my mum told me mine left soon as he found out about me." I hate how needy I sound but he was never there for me. She gives me a look, not quite pity. I’ve never talked about my past.

“That doesn’t have to be us. I never planned to have children. I’m shocked but I’m happy. The thought of having your child…”

I wish I could tell her that it’s okay, that I’ll be there for her but I can’t stop this feeling of panic. I should be happy but kids are a huge responsibility. I don’t want to mess up my child’s life. My child, is it meant to sound so scary? “Tosh I just need to think. I never knew my dad. I don’t know how to be a dad. I know you miss your mother but have you ever wondered why I rarely mention mine? I never felt wanted. I wasn’t abused, no horror stories in my past but I think she resented me because he left. Used to get in fights at junior school and apparently didn’t socialise well. Not surprising when my mum barely talked to me. I don’t want to be like either of them but what if I fuck it up? You chose to be with me. A child can’t choose.”

She crosses the room and sits beside me taking my hand in hers. “I don’t know the first thing about being a parent. I’ll learn, I know that I love you and you love me. I know that we’d want our child to be healthy and happy. Everything else can be worked on.”

“I do love you,” I replied. I put my arms around her. “We’ll have to tell Jack. Get you off field work.”

She laughs a little, “see you’re already thinking like a dad.” For the first time since she told me that horrible feeling in my stomach goes away.


End file.
